Noisy Cherry Tree
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Sakura is an adopted teen in a house full of foster kids... Need I say much more. Lots of pairings. Some characters a Lil OOC
1. Introductions

In our town there are two streets that are linked. You walk down one and you hear nothing. Walk down the other… all you can hear are kids screaming. I have just done that. On the loud street there is this one house. Right at the end. It's more of a mansion than a house. The lady that lives there fosters more children than a care home. She has a reputation for spitting out bad kids. One after another. Badly behaved. Delinquents. Hm. That house is where I live.

My name is Sakura… Ummm. Haruno. Right. That's what it says on my birth certificate. Apparently. I'm sixteen. The lady who owns the big house… her name is Tsunade. She adopted me when I was ten. Fostered me when I was five. It's a big family. There are a lot of us but I am the only one she has adopted. She says it's because I am the only child she has fostered that hasn't turned bad. Well. As bad as the rest. I have been suspended twice this year. It is June mind you. One for fighting and the other for throwing a chair at the board. I can explain I swear. The teacher made a crack about Foster kids and upset Hinata. (I'll introduce her in a minute). I wasn't going to take that from anyone. First a crack about foster kids and then managing to upset Hina. So I got annoyed and grabbed the nearest thing to throw. Unfortunately for the board it was a chair. Sir had the decent sense to duck. Unfortunately for me. I was suspended for two weeks. And the fight wasn't my fault either. Someone was trying to beat up Naruto (It was his fault. Again someone I'll introduce in a minute). I stepped in to stop Naruto getting his face seriously messed up and ended up fighting the other bastard instead. Anyway. Time to introduce you to the family. Here is a profile. One for everyone…

**People Living in the House**

**Toddlers**

Tobi (3. Bunking with me at the moment. My responsibility. *Rolls eyes*)

**Under 10**

Konohamaru  
Inari  
Moegi  
Udon

**10 – 13**

Tayuya  
Sakon  
Ukon (Sakon's twin)  
Kidomaru  
Jirobo

**13+ (Ages specified)**

Hyuuga Hanabi (13.)  
Kimmimaru (14.)  
Hyuuga Hinata (15. Hanabi's Sister)  
Uzumaki Naruto (15.)  
Uchiha Sasuke (15 ½)  
Uchiha Sai (15 ½. Sasuke's twin)  
Yamanaka Ino (15 ¾ --- My worst enemy)  
Tenten ( 15 ¾ Ino's girlfriend)  
Sabuko-no-Gaara. (16)  
Sabuko-no-Kankuro (16. Gaara's Triplet)  
Sabuko-no-Temari (16. Gaara's Triplet. Part of my trio)  
Rock Lee (16. My not-so-secret admirer)  
Haruno Sakura (16. ME!!)  
Hyuuga Neji (17. Hinata's cousin)  
Uchiha Itachi (18. Sasuke's older brother. My boyfriend)  
Iwa-no-Deidara (17. Part of my trio)  
Sabuko-no-Sasori (17. Temari's older cousin)  
Hidan. (17. STEER CLEAR!!!)  
Hatake Kakashi (17. PERVERT!!!)

**Adults.**

Tsunade (Mum. No idea about her age. Everyone that asks gets… well it ain't a pretty picture.)  
Jiraya. (Dad. Same rule as Tsunade.)

Right. That's all of us. Siblings share rooms and I am looking after Tobi at the moment as I am the only one that can control everyone. I am better at that than even Tsunade. I'm just respected for some reason. Oh. We do have a new set of siblings. Here.

**New.**

Pein (17)  
Konan (16. Peins Sister)

So cha. That's us. We are dysfunctional. (I think the whole town knows that.) But we do all love each other. LOTS!!!. Right. My physical description… I am of medium height. (Right for my age)…Bright green eyes. Punk clothing…and…Natural (Yes natural) Pink hair. And before you ask. I do have no idea how it got that way. So yea. Now you know all of the horde and you know pretty much what I look like… That's all I need to tell you. So cha. I'm done. Bye.

**Emziiee-xxx: Well… That's my description Chapter. I think that this story shall be very…interesting to write. ENJOY!!!**

**Sakura: Doesn't your wrist hurt after all that?**

**Em: Nah. Poor you. Look at all them boys.**

**Sakura: What do you mean poor me? O_O. Most of them are hot.**

**Em: You're such a weirdo**

**Sakura: Say that to my face.**

**Em: You're such a weirdo. **

**Sakura: *Chases Em***

**Em: *Runs.***

**R&R Please :)**


	2. AN

I now have twitter. Follow me for teasers and for release dates for all different stories :)  
www(dot)twitter(dot)com(forward slash)Emziieexxx


	3. Morning and Bus Ride from Hell

"SASUKE! SAI! ITACHI! MOVE IT!" Tsunade's shout made me jump causing most of Tobi's breakfast to end up on the floor. Wonderful. Another clean up job. Tsunade then came walking into the kitchen looking frazzled. As the mum of twenty-nine, hang on…now its thirty-one, often does you know.

"Sakura could you please try and get those boys up." She asked, taking a seat in front of Tobi and taking the remains of his breakfast off me. I nodded before running up the stairs three at a time. I went along banging on every door as I went. Tobi was the only one who was young enough not to have to go to school. The rest had to get up in the mornings. The Uchiha room was right at the end of the hall so I was able to bang on every door. I swung their door open and strolled over to Sasuke. I knew that he was the loudest in the morning so it was easier to get him up first. I lent next to him, right next to his ear and…licked it. He jumped up and landed in a fighting stance.

"Huh? Where are the Ninjas?" He asked groggily. I shuddered, holding in laughter.

"Up Chicken butt head." I commanded. As predicted Sasuke's banging woke Sai (And the rest of the street), and the following argument woke Itachi (And the rest of the heavy sleepers in the street).

"Morning Chi-Chan. Time to get up or you will be late for school. Not like you do much but we don't want Tsunade-OkaaSan getting into trouble now do we?" I said, smiling at him. He made a move to get up and with that I flounced out of the room.

"Sakura! The toaster is exploding again!" I heard Jiraya-OtoSan shout up the stairs. I rolled my eyes before jumping the final three steps and bounded into the kitchen. I ejected the toast and started again. I did at least forty rounds of toast then placed all the jams and things on the side with knifes to go with all of them. I then grabbed Tobi from his high chair and ran up the stairs. I slammed my door and placed Tobi on his changing table. I changed his nappy quickly (Has to be my least favourite chore), then put him in a stripy yellow and black t-shirt and a pair of denim dungaree's. I then placed him in his playpen and started to get ready. School Uniform. I edited it. Tie as a strip of material. Top three buttons of my shirt undone. Pants (Girls normally had to wear skirts) and necklaces. (Two. A Jashin one from Hidan on my last birthday and one of a Sakura blossom that I had owned for as long as I could remember.), I grabbed my IPod and made sure my headphones were round my neck before I snatched Tobi up, making sure that I had his teddy and dummy before running back down the stairs. I handed Tobi over to Tsunade with a smile before running back upstairs to collect my backpack (Almost forgot it again) then got back down to the entrance chamber.

"COME ON GUYS! TIME TO GET THE BUS! I'M LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES! ANYONE NOT HERE IS GOING TO HAVE TO WALK!" I shouted. There was many consecutive bangs and the sound of about thirty pairs of feet running down the stairs. I counted. Thirty. Good that was everyone.

"Let's go." I grabbed my trainers and slipped them on before walking out of the door, thirty kids aged four to seventeen following me. I was able to walk in peace for about two minutes then the four youngest fought their way through the rabble to take their usual places walking in a line next to me. Inari had my right hand and Konohamaru on his right, then there was Moegi on my left with Udon on her left. They were all four. It was kinda cute actually. We stopped outside the nursery to let them get in. Next was Tayuya and Kidomaru who were both still in Primary. Year six though. They would be getting the bus with the rest of us next year. The rest of us reached the bus stop in good time. Itachi quickly joined me at my side and took my hand. This was normal. I scanned till I found the newbies.

"Chi-Chan. I'm gonna go and talk to the newbies. You stay here please. I wanna re-assure them. Not scare them out of their wits if you don't mind." He nodded and off I jogged. The crowd parted immediately. Well everyone there did know that I could punch them into next week if they annoyed me so they kinda did it without thinking now. I approached the two newbies. One was tall with orange hair and loads of Piercings. That one must be Pein. I guessed because he wasn't in uniform. He was seventeen so he would be in sixth form. The girl had blue hair a single lip piercing. Konan.

"Hey guys." I called, waving at them. They looked behind them then back to me.

"I'm talking to you two yeah. Don't worry. Just coming to make sure you're alright. This rabble can be kinda nerve-wracking when you're not used to them" I said with a smile as I stopped in front of them. Konan smiled a bit but Pein looked unimpressed.

"So cha. I'm Sakura Haruno. I actually think you guys are in the room right next to mine. Did you hear me banging on your door this morning? Sorry if that scared you. It's really the only way to get most of these guys up." I said, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. Pein shrugged.

"Konan you're in year eleven right?" I asked, focusing my attention on the girl. She nodded.

"Do you know what form you're in?" She nodded again.

"And that is?" I asked. I was determined to get this girl to say something.

"Eleven JGC." She said finally. Wow. She had a quiet voice. A lot like Hinata. Hang on. Did she just say JGC? That's my form.

"Same as me." I told her smiling.

"You're lucky you're joining at the end of the year. They won't expect you to do any work." I informed her. This conversation was beginning to feel very one-sided. Luckily for me the bus pulled up at that moment. I climbed on and took my normal seat. Itachi sat next to me, Temari in front and Deidara behind. Glad to see some things will never change.

"Hey guys. You wanna try and practice again tonight? We still need to find a drummer though." Temari and Deidara nodded.

"I play the drums." We heard a quiet voice admit. I whipped round to find Konan sat behind Deidara. Everyone looked at her. I was honestly surprised we had managed to hear her. She really needed to learn to speak up.

"Move forward a bit Konan so we can hear you better." I suggested. She nodded and moved to sit next to Temari. I understood her aversion to Deidara. I had the same thing when I first met him. He could be a bit creepy. He looked hurt so I patted his ponytail.

"No need to be afraid of our Dei-Chan. He's a nice guy. If a bit nuts at times." I told Konan smiling. She giggled softly. Damn. Was their anything this girl could do loudly?

"So you play the drums eh?" I asked. She nodded. Come on. We really needed to get her to talk.

"Well. I sing. Deidara's on Base and Temari is on Lead guitar. I occasionally do backing Guitar but not often." I said, pointing to each person as I said their name.

"Oh and this is Itachi. He just kinda follows us around. Groupie you know." Itachi elbowed me. I slapped his arm so he shoved me against the wall of the bus. I shoved him back and he fell into the aisle. We all laughed at that. He got back up, attempting to regain some dignity.

"Anyway Konan. We'll come and get you later tonight. You can come to practice with us. And if you want you can come to my work with me. I sing in a bar and everyone in my band, plus Chi-Chan, gets free drinks as long as their non-alcoholic. The owner doesn't want to get arrested you know." Konan nodded. The bus pulled up in front of school just as we heard the bell ringing. I grabbed Konan's hand and dragged her into the school. I had assigned myself as her protector. She reminded me of Hinata so I just had to.

"Come on Konan. Front office with you. Whoever they have assigned can move over. I'll be your buddy throughout school." I told her with a smile. I knew the school wouldn't refuse since she was like living with me.

"SAKURA SLOW DOWN!" Konan suddenly shouted. I stopped. Woah. Where did that loud voice come from.

"Sorry. No need to shout though."

"I had been asking you to slow down since you pulled me off the bus. You just didn't hear me." She said, her voice a normal speaking volume now. As in human normal. Not Hinata normal.

"So you can speak normally. Good. It would have been far to annoying if you were that quiet all the time." I said smiling. I resumed walking but at a slower pace.

"I get quiet when I get nervous." She told me.

"You were nervous?" I asked. I was shocked. She had seemed so calm. She nodded.

"Picture this. A girl with pink hair that you don't know walks up to you and starts talking to you. I think you might be nervous as well." I shrugged.

"Whatever you say Konan. Whatever you say. Here we are. Front Office. Go back to quiet. Their more likely to pair you with me if you seem comfortable with me." She nodded.

"Okay then Sakura." Man she was good at that. I opened the doors.

"And…the game is on."


End file.
